HARRY POTTER: LA GUERRA COMIENZA
by ANGELFEAR
Summary: Era una noche fría y oscura aquella del 5 de enero, las calles no emitían ningún sonido, los animales y cualquier ser vivo que habitaban aquel lugar parecían haber sido petrificados. Todo alrededor parecía muerto y sin vida. Aquella Noche en PriveT.
1. UN DESEO CUMPLIDO

**_Era una noche fría y oscura aquella del 5 de enero, las calles no emitían ningún sonido, los animales y cualquier ser vivo que habitaban aquel lugar parecían haber sido petrificados. Todo alrededor parecía muerto y sin vida._**

_**Aquella Noche en Privet Drive era solitaria, lo único que se podía distinguir en aquella penumbra, era una pequeña luz sin fuerza que trataba de alumbrar aquella habitación.-**_

**_En ella se encontraba un joven moreno con una apariencia muy abandonada y descuidada. Éste se encontraba tirado en una vieja y sucia cama leyendo un extraño y desgastado libro que con unas letras rasgadas y desechas se podía leer: "Técnicas para ser una Estrella de Quiddicht, los ojos de aquel moreno se encontraban de estrecho desvelo. Su mirada penetraba de una manera casi absoluta aquel maltratado libro, como si fuera lo único que le importaba en aquel momento. _**

**_Horas más tarde, ya adentrada la noche el ulular de una deslumbrante y blanca lechuza hizo que aquel moreno saliera de aquel trance en que se encontraba, era como si hubieran pasado muchas horas en el que el consideraba muy poco tiempo leyendo aquel libro. Finalmente cerró aquel que para él mejor libro que alguien pudiera tener claro! Hablaba de su deporte favorito…_**

**_Recostado en su cama meditando, se le vinieron a la mente la imagen donde sus padres felices lo saludaban y que el sentía como si realmente ellos estuvieran allí protegiéndolo. Recordó las fantásticas aventuras y travesuras vividas con sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione quienes eran su familia y apoyo incondicional._**

**_Ya estaba totalmente agotado y sus pupilas se les cerraban sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Por mas que luchaba por no dormir (por alguna extraña razón el moreno destetaba dormir, sus sueños no eran exactamente divertidos para el). Pero finalmente el sueño lo venció._**

**_Se encontraba en una especie de pasillo con muchas puertas de lado a lado, a medida que él caminaba aquel lúgubre lugar parecía cobrar vida. El moreno trataba de avanzar para ver si lograba entender algo, había dado unos cinco pasos cuando a lo lejos escuchó unas voces oscuras. Trataba se acercarse paro aquel lugar se iba oscureciendo por cada paso que daba, su aspecto era como el de un cementerio abandonado las puertas parecían las mismísimas tumbas, el miedo se estaba apoderando de el cada vez más._**

**_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo alcanzar oír unas ocurras voces que decían:_**

**_-Mi Lord ya estamos preparados! Esperaremos sus órdenes!_**

**_El moreno trato de acercarse para lograr ver de quienes se trataba, logró ver a un hombre bajo con una túnica larga negra. Su aspecto era sin lugar a dudas de un mortifago._**

**_Harry pudo sentir como la sangre corría tan de prisa por sus venas y su corazón casi se le salía del cuerpo. _**

**_De la oscuridad se oyó una voz entrecortada y ronca:_**

_**-¿Y nuestros seguidores¿Están todos en posiciones?**_

**_Aquel pobre mortifago con una voz asustada y casi chillona le contestó:_**

**_- Si mi lord todos están preparados ansiosos esperando las ordenes de ataque señor!._**

_**Calma, mucha calma… se oyó nuevamente aquella entrecortada voz.**_

**_-Debemos actuar con inteligencia, éste será nuestro último ataque.. Tan devastador que terminará con el fin de esta sucia era._**

**_Los Rayos de la luz del sol de aquella preciosa mañana, radiaban sobre el ventanal de aquella desordenada y sucia habitación. ¡Bueno! Si así se le podría llamar a esa pequeña cárcel donde dormía harry._**

**_El moreno se levantó satisfecho de haber podido descansar, ya hacía días que no lo había hecho, a pesar de aquel oscuro y raro sueño, que para él fue tan real que no sabía si su imaginación estaba jugando con él. Lo que harry si sabía era que debía estar prevenido, porque algo grande y devastador se acercaba._**

**_Cuando por fin se disponía a salir de su alacena un objeto fuerte cayó de la parte alta de las escaleras.,como si hubiese estado esperando por él y golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza. Mareado por aquel semejante golpe harry miró alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca que fuera el culpable. Pero sin mucho pensar el moreno supo claramente quien había sido._**

**_Lleno de furia salió en busca de su detestable y sangrón primo dudley quien por su apariencia fea y asquerosa pareciera que comiera tres veces más que una persona normal._**

**_Cuando por fin dio con él (no fue problema, con lo flojo que es, no podía siquiera correr) harry penetró su mirada llena de furia en su primo. Quien con una risa burlona en su redonda cara le dijo:_**

_**¿Qué Piensas hacerme Harry?**_

**_¿Me convertirás en Sapo? O mucho mejor en una asquerosa lechuza? No sabía ni que decía pero se burlaba a carcajadas de su primo._**

**_Aquel moreno no podía contener su furia, sentía como corría por sus venas – no lo podía evitar. Llenó de ira rebusco en sus bolsillos en busca de su varita. Cuando finalmente la tuvo en sus manos y se disponía a sacarla, una exagerada gruesa y fuerte voz se oyó¡!HARRY POTTER, que se supones que haces fuera de la casa, creo que te dije que lo tienes terminantemente prohibido. No me gusta que los demás se enteren que tengo gente de tu clase viviendo en mi casa. Simplemente me encerrarían y juzgarían. _**

**_Tío Vernon son la rudeza con que siempre trataba a harry lo arrastró dentro de la Casa. _**

**_Ya dentro de la casa Harry no podía contener la furia y a la vez sentir miedo de lo que si tío pudiese hacerle._**

_**-Harry,Harry, Harry Que voy a hacer contigo muchachito insolente. Cómo te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes.**_

**_El ambiente estaba muy tenso aquella mañana el moreno ya se estaba preparando para recibir los golpes que ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir de su tío siempre que éste se enfadaba con él. Su primo Dudley lloraba por las carcajadas que sentía, adoraba que su padre regañara a Harry por su causa._**

**_A medida que la mañana iba pasando Tío Vernon seguía regañando y gritando a harry de una manera tal que hasta la otra ciudad se podían oír sus gritos._**

**_De repente y para suerte de harry se oyó la voz de Tía Petunia que decía:_**

**_-Querido, Pequeño la comida está lista vengan a comer. Los ojos de Dudley se salieron de sus órbitas al oír la palabra comida y salió disparado hacia la cocina._**

**_Harry se disponia a seguirlos cuando su Tío Vernon lo detuvo de un jalón y lleno de furia le dijo:_**

_**-A donde crees que vas?**_

_**-Para que aprendas a respetar mis órdenes Hoy no tendrás comida y estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso. Y esta será tu ley de ahora en adelante.**_

**_Cuando su tío ya se había retirado a comer Harry lleno de ira se encerró nuevamente en su alacena, se tiro en su cama y se puso a pensar…_**

**_Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es como seria su nuevo año en hogwarts y cuando volvería ver a sus amigos. Ya le hacía falta meterse en aquellos problemas que ya estaban acostumbrados con sus amigos._**

**_Luego de meditar un rato y ya cayendo la pesada y callada tarde, Harry escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la ventana, se acercó y miro que se trataba de Hedwig su blanca y hermosa lecha._**

**_Harry se percató traía en pequeño sobre que rápidamente desenredó de su pata y cariñosamente acarició a la lechuza y ésta le agradeció un hermoso canto. Cogió y desdobló la carta._**

**_La Carta decía:_**

_**¡Querido Harry!**_

_Amigo espero que estés bien y que tus tíos te estén tratando mejor. Las cosas por aquí por la madriguera siguen igual mi papa siempre averiguando sobre el funcionamiento de los objetos muggles, los gemelos con sus inventos tontos pero que a veces nos son útiles y mama siempre de exigente y cariñosa como nunca._

_Hermione me escribió hace poco me dijo que andaba en las montañas Graw´s en Paris de vacaciones con sus padres y que regresaba pronto._

_Bueno amigo la importancia de esta carta es para invitarte lo que queda de vacaciones con nosotros y claro celebrar tu cumpleaños en grande. Ya le dije a mama y estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea ya sabes como adora tu presencia. Mi hermanita Ginny te manda saludos, sigue de extraña siempre que te menciono. _

**_Espero que realmente puedas venir, Cuídate harry!._**

_**Ron**_

**_Harry se sentía muy alegre por la carta de su amigo pero a la vez no podía sentir tristeza porque sabía que estaba castigado y por ningún motivo Tío Vernon lo dejaría ir a la madriguera._**

_**Tristemente tomó a hedwig y la metió en su jaula. Y con una voz casi en susurro le dijo:**_

**_-Por los ojos de merlín! Que hambre siento, necesito probar algo._**

**_Dicho esto lo que acontinución sucedió solo Harry podría creérselo. De la nada en su mesita de noche apareció un plato rebosante de exquisita y gustosa comida. Llenó de emoción por aquella comida miró alrededor en busca del causante del hecho por su habitación continuaba sola y desabitada como siempre._**

_**Pensó en quien lo podría haber hecho pero no se le vino a la mente nadie, ya que el único que podía usar magia en esa casa era él y lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.**_

**_Luego sin más remedio y porque su estomago se lo gritaba se acercó a la mesita y se dispuso a devorar aquella comida cuando alcanzó a oír un ruido que aparentemente provenía de su armario._**

_**Harry muy atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo se acercó cuidadosa y lentamente al lugar de donde provino el ruido.**_

_**Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, tomó con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido la manilla de la puerta. Empezó a sentir un poco de miedo y no era para menos, pensó que una persona no mágica se encontraba con el en su habitación.**_

_**Giró poco a poco y lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo.**_

**_Repentinamente y sin Harry esperárselo de la oscuridad del armario saltó una criatura que tropezándose con todo consiguió hacer un ruido tan fuerte que el moreno tembló del solo hecho de pensar que su tío lo hubiera oído. _**

**_Se acercó rápidamente a la criatura y sin mucho problema pudo ver de quien se trataba. Fue y cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro. _**

_**-Hola Dobby que estas haciendo aquí? Como lograste llegar?.**_

**_La criatura se levantó como pudo, era de contextura delgada con brazos largos, enormes orejas y unos ojos de tamaños considerablemente grandes. Como pudo la asustada criatura dijo:_**

**_-Dobby se disculpa con Harry Potter Señor._**

**_-Dobby no quiere que usted se meta en problemas, dobby solo quiso venir a saludarlo y saber como se encuentra señor._**

**_El moreno le contestó cortésmente:_**

_**-No muy bien dobby, ya sabes como me tratan aquí.**_

**_-Si Dobby lo sabe señor. Contesto la criaturita._**

**_-Dobby también quiso venir a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Harry Potter Señor._**

**_El moreno meditó un rato y finalmente soltó una pícara sonrisa._**

_**-Dobby,Dobby: Hoy no es mi cumpleaños…**_

**_La criaturita al oír entristeció un poco, sus orejas se desparramaron y sus ojos se tornaron un poco mojados._**

**_-Dobby pensó que…_**

_**-Dobby lo lamenta señor. Dobby no lo sabía con exactitud.**_

**_El moreno se le acercó y poso su mano en su hombro y le respondió:_**

_**-No te preocupes Dobby, de notas maneras me alegra saber que lo tienes presente. Gracias**_

**_-La criaturita retomó un poco su estado de ánimo y contestó:_**

_**-Señor si hay algo que Dobby pueda hacer por usted, lo que sea…**_

_**El moreno lo meditó un rato y finalmente le contestó:**_

_**-Bueno realmente ya no me agrada estar aquí, no me tratan bien.**_

**_-Mi amigo ron me escribió y me invitó a pasar mi cumpleaños en la madriguera pero mi tío esta furioso conmigo._**

**_-Dobby tu crees que haya una forma de salir de aquí sin ser interceptados por el Ministerio de Magia._**

**_La criaturita le contesto:_**

_**-Dobby puede hacer lo que sea por Harry Potter, usted me dio mi libertad, Dobby le debe mucho señor**_

_**-Dobby puede hacer que harry escape y se encuentre con su amigo. Dobby puede señor.-**_

**_Esta bien Dobby pero cómo vamos a hacer para no ser vistos? Dijo Harry en un tono medio inseguro._**

**_-Dobby es un elfo domestico señor… Dobby tiene permitido usar magia donde el quiera, su magia no es detectada._**

**_La alegría invadió al moreno, porqué si lo que dobby decía era cierto muy pronto iba a poder ver y estar con su amigo Ron y a la familia Weasley que para el eran como una familia._**

**_Ya era media noche y sus tíos estaban durmiendo, Harry preparó todo, buscó y ordenó sus cosas y escribió una nota explicativa a los Dursley. Y finalmente se reunió con nuevamente Dobby._**

_**Dobby le pregunto:**_

_**-Esta todo listo señor?**_

**_-Si Dobby, marchémonos de este lugar. Contesto el moreno._**

**_Y más rápido que inmediato y con el poder de la magia del elfo. Marcharon hacía su próximo destino. La Madriguera._**


	2. LA MADRIGUERA

**_El moreno llegó aturdido porque a pesar de que el viaje fue a través de la magia de Dobby aquello se tornó de tal incomodidad que todo lo que miraba a su alrededor se veía como descolorizantes dibujos pixelados._**

_**La luz del sol que se avecinaba ya a tempranas horas en aquella tranquila y callada madrugada en la madriguera.**_

_**Se despidió de Dobby, les dio las gracias y con una voz casi sin aliento para no hacer ruido le dijo: **_

_**-¡Te debo una amigo!.**_

_**-Gracias!.**_

_**-¡Dobby lo hizo con gusto señor, Dobby esta muy agradecido con Harry Potter!.**_

_**-¡Dobby espera verlo pronto señor!.**_

_**-¡Eso espero Dobby!. Respondió con un suspiro el moreno.**_

_**-La criaturita hizo una reverencia y con un tronar de sus dedos desapareció en la niebla de la mañana.**_

_**Harry entró con mucho cuidado a la casa por la cocina. Para su suerte encontró a la señora Weasley quien ya estaba levantada preparando el desayuno. **_

_**Ya dentro de la casa harry miro a los alrededores recordando los buenos momentos que ha compartido en él.**_

_**Ya había registrado toda la casa solo con su mirada en busca de alguien más pero al parecer todos permanecían aún dormidos. De repente la densa brisa que ya empezaba a andar por la madriguera golpeó de un fuerte golpe la puerta de la cocina. La señora Weasley al oír esto tomó el cuchillo que tenía a su mano derecha y se puso a la defensiva por si se trataba de un intruso.**_

_**Se dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo y para su sorpresa encontró a un muchacho moreno con ojos verdes y pelo azabache alborotado que la miraba como contemplándola.**_

_**-HAAARRYY! ¡Querido como estás! Como llegaste?. Mientras hacía tantas preguntas como podía la Señora Weasley lo abrazó muy fuerte y con una alegre y clara voz le dijo: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! Y lo volvió a abrazar tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar y sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas.**_

_**-¡Me imagino que debes tener hambre muchacho!.**_

_**-Bueno en realidad…. No había terminado de responder cuando, Le sirvió un plato con ocho salchichas, rebanadas de pan y jugo de calabaza. Harry sin mucho pensar empezó a devorar aquel desayuno (ya que tenia tiempo que no comía como debería ser).**_

_**Al cabo de segundos entro el Sr. Weasley a la cocina con el mismo aspecto que lo caracterizaba de persona alegre y amable. Al ver al muchacho sentado a la mesa y quien trataba de regalarle una sonrisa pero que era casi imposible ya que su boca estaba completamente llena de comida. Le habló:**_

_**-¡Hola Harry muchacho! ¡Como has estado, lo felicitó y le dio un gran apretón de mano.**_

_**-¡Bien Sr. Gracias! Respondió amablemente el moreno.**_

_**-Y cuéntame Harry, como llegaste esta vez a nuestra casa? Tus Tíos te dieron permiso? Preguntó severamente el Sr Weasley.**_

_**-¡Bueno en realidad no me gustaría hablar por ahora de eso Sr. Weasley, de verdad discúlpeme!. Mejor aprovechemos el poco tiempo que podré pasar aquí con ustedes, luego hablaremos sobre eso.**_

**_-Excelente idea Harry! Musitó Arthur Weasley._**

**_Ya había amanecido completamente y con un solo sonoro y fuerte grito la señora weasley se encargó de despertar al resto de la familia._**

_**Los primeros en bajar fueron los gemelos, primero Fred al ver al Harry le dio un fuerte pero aliciente golpe en señal de saludo y le deseó un Feliz Cumpleaños. Seguidamente George entró a la cocina y notó también la presencia de Harry y dijo.**_

_**-¡Harry amigo, cuando llegaste?**_

_**-¡Esta mañana, ¡se molestó en contestar Fred!.**_

_**-Felicidades compañero, que bueno que estés aquí con nosotros!. Así podrás disfrutar de lo poco que nos queda de vacaciones… Se sentaron a la mesa y acompañaron al moreno a desayunar.**_

_**La Señora Weasley volvió a insistir al ver que los otros no bajaban y volvió a decir con una voz fuerte pero no chillona:**_

_**-¡Ron, Ginny – Percy! es hora de levantarse—se enfría el desayuno.**_

_**-¡Molly querida, Percy se marchó a tempranas horas de la mañana no lo quise molestar porqué tal vez tendía trabajo pendiente que realizar!.**_

_**-Tan temprano? respondió la Sra Weasley. (él ha estado muy raro últimamente, en que estará metido) pensó en voz baja.**_

_**Ginny y Ron bajaron tan pronto escucharon la llamada de su madre, si algo odiaban era verla furiosa!.**_

_**La primera en entrar fue la Ginevra quien todavía lucia su bata de dormir y su pelo escandalosamente rojo alborotado. El moreno al ver aquella pequeña mujer estirarse de la pereza que traía no pudo evitar no mirarla, sus pupilas se fijaron en ella de una manera tal que su mejor amigo entro a la cocina y él parecía un figura recientemente petrificada por un hechizo.**_

_**-¡Harrryyyy! Amigo-- corrió rápidamente Ron hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo!. **_

_**Ginny al escuchar las palabras de Ron notó la presencia de harry en la sala se puso casi del color de su cabello y salió disparada a su dormitorio (no podía permitir que su Harry la viera en ese estado tan descuidado, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de el desde la primera vez que veo sus ojos).**_

_**-¡Que gusto verte amigo, ¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños!**_

_**-¡Gracias amigo estoy muy contento de estar nuevamente con ustedes!.**_

_**-¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar Ron. Habló nuevamente el moreno!.**_

_**-¡Claro que si amigo tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Añadió Ron!.**_

_**Toda la familia tomó nuevamente sus asientos continuaron con el desayuno, George yFred terminaron tan rápido que era apenas que los demás estaban a medias. **_

_**Al cabo de unos minutos bajo nuevamente Ginny, lucía exageradamente más arreglada traía una franela blanca con unos jeans ajustados. Harry no pudo contener quedar perplejo nuevamente ante su presencia que ésta cuando lo notó se ruborizo de una manera tal que su cara desapareció completamente en su cabellera!.**_

_**Ginny con unas voz muy dulce y claramente asustada dijo:**_

_**-¡Felicidades Harry!.**_

_**-Gra.. Gracias! Respondió el moreno haciendo esfuerzo por soltar las palabras, realmente no sabía exactamente que le estaba sucediendo con la hermana de ron. Era una cosa muy extraña para él.**_

_**Ya acabado el desayuno y disfrutado el postre. Ron invito a Harry fuera de la casa. Empezaron a caminar por los exteriores de la madriguera y conversaron sobre muchas cosas…**_

_**Ron le preguntó como había conseguido llegar sin el permiso de sus tíos y Harry le contó la nueva hazaña de Dobby y la aventura hasta llegar aquí. No pudo contener la risa al recordar aquella locura, seguro sus tíos le estaban deseando el mal por doquier.**_

_**Llegaron a un lugar poco aislado de la madriguera donde los gemelos hicieron uso de su brillante creatividad y agilidad para crear cosas. Era un pequeño terreno que a pesar de ser pequeño simulaba perfectamente el juego de Quiddicht.**_

_**Harry al ver esto, no contuvo la idea y rápidamente insinuó sus ganas por echar una partida y echar un vistazo a sus habilidades ya que tenía un grandísimo tiempo sin jugar.**_

_**Estuvieron casi toda la tarde volando con sus escobas, en equipo de tres por cada lado: el equipo de los gemelos con ginny y el equipo de harry con ron y el recién llegado de viaje Bill.**_

**_La tarde ya estaba cayendo, el sol ya había desaparecido del lumbral del cielo, y la oscuridad empezaba a tornarse, así que decidieron terminar el juego. Los resultados y con una ventaja amplia favorecieron al equipo de harry, ron había mejorado notablemente respecto a la última vez que Harry lo vio jugar en la final contra Slytherin. _**

_**Entraron nuevamente a la casa, Harry fue recibido por una sonrisa encantadora y sutil que deslumbraba belleza en aquel rostro blanco y sensible.**_

_**Hola Haggy! Como has estago? Musitó Fleur (la hermosa chica del torneo de los tres magos y prometida de Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron).**_

_**-¡Bien gracias, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver!. Respondió cariñosamente el moreno.**_

_**Gracias! Por cierto Felicitaciones Garry! Y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.**_

_**La densidad de la noche ya estaba presente, y la Sra. Weasley después de cenar. Mandó a todos a la cama ya que mañana sería que partirían a un largo y pesado viaje hacia Grimmauld Place.**_

_**Harry le tocó dormir en la habitación de su mejor amigo como era de esperarse… **_

_**En la noche se quedaron largo rato hablando!.**_

_**-¡Oye Ron que has sabido de Hermione?**_

_**-Bueno Harry según mama ella llega esta noche a Grimmauld Place!**_

_**Mmm… que bien! Suspiró el moreno.**_

_**-Ron amigo… tengo que confesarte algo que realmente me cuesta mucho decirte. **_

_**¡Dijo harry con un tono de voz un poco serio!.**_

_**-De que trata? Añadió Ron**_

_**-¡de Ginny!.**_

_**-¡Que pasa con ella? Está en problemas o en peligro!**_

_**-¡no nada de eso Ron!. Respondió calmadamente Harry.**_

_**-entonces? Ahora que hizo?**_

_**-no ella no ha hecho nada.**_

_**-y que pasa?**_

_**-Ron… bueno no se que como decirtelo, no estoy seguro realmente de lo que me pasa, es algo impredecible para mi, yo creo que estoy enamorándome de ella amigo… (hubo una pausa en la habitación, pero el moreno continuó…) …cada vez que la veo me deja perplejo y me provoca abrazarla, acariciarla y sobre todo protegerla para que nada malo le pase. –dijo Harry un poco ruborizado.**_

_**-Que te gusta mi hermanita?—preguntó Ron incrédulo.**_

_**-Creo que sí… Ron—respondió el ojiverde de cabello azabache.**_

_**-Bueno Harry! Esto es imcómodo para mi compañero… pero si de eso hablamos a mi me parece que tu también le gustas a ella porque sino, no sé cual era la causa de que cada vez que te ve se sonroja. **_

_**-Te confieso que esto es algo muy raro para mi Harry. Susurró Ron.**_

_**-¡Y de verdad no veo alguien mejor que tu para ella amigo. Dijo serenamente.**_

_**-¡Espero Resulte. Ya sabes que a veces ella tiende a ponerse un poco rebelde, pero es buena persona!.**_

_**-Gracias amigo, es bueno contar con tu apoyo!dijo Harry más relajado!**_

_**-Y cuentame amigo! Te sigue sucediendo lo de Hermione!**_

_**-de que hablas? Respondió apresuradamente Ron!**_

_**-¡tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero!.**_

_**-¡Oye Harry para mí es más difícil, porque ella es nuestra mejor amiga!.**_

_**-¡De verdad no se que me pasa! ¡No quiero que por culpa de esta tontería vaya a perder su valiosa amistad!.**_

_**Era tan tarde que a ambos se les cerraban los ojos del sueño y cansancio, poco a poco de un gran silencio tanto Harry como Ron cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.**_

_**El moreno se encontraba en una especie de ministerio abandonado… se adentro en el oscuro y desolado lugar donde en su interior parecía disputarse una reunión secreta.**_

_**Todos aquellos que claramente se distinguían como mortifagos vestían unas largas túnicas negras con un grabado en rojo una especie de símbolo secreto. Al mando de ésta se encontraba otro mortifago pero éste lucía una túnica Verde oscuro y hablaba con una fuerte y gruesa voz:**_

_**--¡debemos estar preparados!.**_

_**--¡el amo nos ha mandado a reunirnos en una base oculta donde se concentrarán sus demás aliados!.**_

_**-muy pronto serán informados!—por lo pronto manténgase muy alertas! que la devastación ya está aquí.**_

_**Apenas amanecía cuando Harry sintió una mano en su brazo moviéndolo para que despertara. Al abrir los ojos vio a la menor de los Weasley despertándolos a él y a Ron para que se prepararan para la partida.**_

_**-Vamos, levántense que ya el desayuno está listo y papá tiene que trabajar—dijo Ginny a Harry y Ron.**_

_**-¡Ya vamos! Contestó Ron malhumorado**_

_**Se cambiaron el pijama, se pusieron ropa cómoda, acomodaron su baúl como pudieron y rápidamente bajaron a desayunar.**_

_**-¡Buenos Días, Harry y Ron! dijo la Sra. Weasley al verlos bajar.**_

_**-¡Vamos coman rápido que se hace tarde!.**_

_**-Tarde?—protestó Ron—si apenas amanece!.**_

_**-Buenos días Sra. Weasley se limitó a decir cortésmente Harry, aunque en el fondo apoyaba a Ron.**_

_**Fred, George, no jueguen con la comida! Les regañó el Sr. Weasley.**_

_**-No jugamos papá!—dijo Fred.**_

_**-Hacemos pruebas—terminó George.**_

_**Los gemelos hacían que los huevos y el tocino saltaran y se tornaran de diferentes sabores y colores.**_

_**Al terminar de comer—y jugar en caso de los gemelos—se levantaron y recogieron todo para emprender el viaje.**_

_**-Nos vamos por la red flú—dijo Arthur Weasley, es lo más seguro en estos momentos—yo los acompañaré y de allá me voy al Ministerio.**_

_**-Vamos uno por uno, primero Fred, luego George, Ginny, Ron, Harry y su padre y yo—dijo la Sra. Weasley.**_

_**No olviden pronunciar fuerte y claramente su destino. Así no lograrán perderse. Uno por uno fueron abandonando la madriguera y se dirigían a su próximo destino: Grimmauld Place.**_


	3. GUARDIANES AEROUX

Harry Potter: The War of Begin by: Angelfear

_**Harry se aseguró de pronunciar bien el nombre de Grimmauld Place, ya que la última vez que viajó con los polvos Flu, no había llegado a su destino precisamente.**_

**_Ya todos en Londres, echaron un vistazo a la inmensa ciudad, Ron estaba turbado viendo el tamaño impresionante de los rascacielos. La Sra. Weasley con tono apresurado dijo: -¡Hey chicos apúrense, no podemos tardar mucho por estas calles, recuerden que esta habitada de Muggles y cualquier cosa sospechosa que hagamos podría ser peligroso para el mundo mágico._**

_**Todos caminaron muy deprisa, hasta que llegaron a un callejón estrecho, oscuro y con un olor desagradable. Caminaron tan deprisa como pudieron.**_

_**Ron con un tono de voz agudo preguntó: -¿Mama que lugar es este? -¿Falta mucho para llegar, no me agrada este lugar.**_

**_-Ya casi llegamos, apresúrense!- respondió la señora Weasley._**

**_Minutos mas tardes, el Sr y la Sra Weasley se detuvieron en un lugar tenebroso, desabitado, el lugar parecía estar abandonado desde ya hace mucho tiempo._**

**_Todos miraban flipados alrededor aquel descuidado lugar, Un letrero colgado boca abajo y desecho que en su tiempo decía: "BIENVENIDOS A Grimmauld Place", pero que ahora le faltaban varias letras._**

**_Se adentraron al lugar, como era de imaginarse aquel lugar estaba más deteriorado por dentro, las paredes estaban agrietadas y las lámparas estaban ya casi en el suelo._**

**_A medida que seguían caminando, iban observando cada una de las puertas cada una con un número en la parte superior, (ya habían pasado unas seis), cada una parecía tener un emblema diferente. –Harry pensó que podrían significar algo, pero simplemente no preguntó._**

_**Ron con una cara más atemorizada (como era de costumbre en él) dijo: -¡ ¿Cuántas puertas tiene este horrendo lugar? - ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?**_

_**Cálmate Ron, vamos al número 24, ya estamos cerca! Musitó ahora el Sr. Weasley.**_

**_Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y llegaron a lo que parecía el final del callejón, como podía ser, solo habían 23 puertas?. Ron examinó la pared y miró alrededor del lugar y cuando se disponía a preguntar una vez mas (ya se estaba tendiendo fastidioso tantas preguntas), el Sr. Weasley sacó su varita y la pasó por unas marcas que ya se encontraban ahí, y la pared empezó a estremecerse y poco a poco se fue recogiendo hacia la izquierda._**

**_Se abrió espacio a un lugar que sólo contenía unas inmensas escaleras, era un solo camino, y solo había una puerta al final. La Sra Weasley con una voz muy baja y casi con un suspiro dijo:_**

_**-Bueno ya estamos aquí, Vamos! Cuidado al subir estas escaleras ya no son confiables (en realidad no hacía falta decirlo, el lugar estaba en ruinas).**_

**_Fueron uno a uno subiendo con mucho cuidado, y cuando ya todos estaban arriba, notaron que no había más camino solo una puerta de hierro con un pequeño emblema que diferenciaba perfectamente a un León y que tenia el número 24 en la parte superior. (se encontraba en perfecto estado, con respecto a las otras puertas)._**

**_Cuando Fred se dispuso a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió lentamente dando paso a una muchacha delgada, con una cabellera larga y unos ojos excitantes!._**

_**-Harry, como estas, como te he extrañado! Lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aliento!. **_

_**-Bien, alegre de verte Hermione! Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa amigable.**_

_**-Hola Ron, trató de abrazarlo… pero finalmente algo la detuvo y solo estrechó su mano. (es algo extraño siempre pasaba lo mismo). Finalmente saludó a toda la familia Weasley y todos pasaron.**_

_**Ya todos adentro, el lugar no era tan derruido como de pensar. Las paredes estaban un poco deterioradas, pero al parecer alguien la había puesto en orden, era un lugar bastante grande, con unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, una chimenea, la cocina y varias mesas y sillas. **_

**_En una de ellas había algunos platos y copas, lo que significaba que el lugar estaba habitado por varias personas. Todos se sentaron, Ron, Fred y George en un sofá grade muy cómodo frente a la chimenea y el resto en las sillas que allí se encontraban._**

**_El Sr. Weasley con una voz fuerte y clara pronunció:_**

_**-¡Bueno chicos! Ya debo irme al Ministerio**_

**_-Quiero que sepan que nos quedaremos en este lugar mientras arreglamos unos asuntos pendientes, es un lugar seguro para ustedes, y no tienen nada de que preocuparse, y además ya están pronto a empezar su nuevo año en Hogwarts._**

**_-¡Nos vemos en la noche! –Compórtense y háganle caso a su madre! departió el Sr Weasley y partió._**

**_Todos se pusieron pensantes, para ellos era raro que los hubiesen llevado a ese lugar, si no estuviese pasando algo malo. Todos se encontraban navegando en sus pensamientos cuando la casa empezó como a temblar._**

**_Una criatura muy grande (del tamaño de 3 humanos normales), con una barba bastante crecida y un pelo alborotado y una vestimenta descuidada, comenzó a bajar las escaleras._**

**_-HOLA HARRY, veo que ya llegaron mis chicos favoritos. Harry corrió y le dio un abrazo a la criatura, los gemelos y Ron hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Ginny simplemente lo saludó con su mano (no frecuentaba mucho con él)._**

_**-¡Hagrid!- que haces aquí, que sorpresa, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte! Dijo alegremente Harry.**_

**_-A mi también me alegra muchísimo verlos chicos! Respondió Hagrid._**

_**Todos se sentaron nuevamente y la Sra Weasley se puso a preparar la cena. **_

**_-Y cuéntenme chicos, como han pasado las vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts? Agregó Hagrid._**

**_-Excelente Hagrid, fui con mis padres a visitar el Obelixco en Italia, es una estructura grandiosa, según arqueólogos fue creada en 1651 por Josehp Gridman. Habló Hermione._**

_**-¡wow! que emocionante!. Musitó Ron en voz baja con un tono un poco irónico.**_

**_-Yo por el contrario, he pasado un verano igual con mis tíos, lo mismo de siempre, reprensiones, agresiones, desearía no volver a vivir con ellos. Desearía aceptar la oferta de Sirius (el tío de Harry, recién salido de Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió) de irme a vivir con el. Añadió Harry un poco triste._**

**_Estuvieron todos un largo rato hablando y contando sus aventuras y travesuras en vacaciones. Poco después ya el cielo amenazando con oscurecer, la Sra Weasley los llamó todos a la mesa._**

_**-Chicos! Vengan a sentarse, la comida esta lista!.**_

_**Todos tomaron asiento, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny de lado izquierdo de la mesa, mientras que Harry y Hagrid se sentaron de lado derecho.**_

**_-Bueno chicos, que esperan? Empiecen a comer…, su padre llega tarde y no cenará con nosotros así que andando. Les sirvió a cada uno un plato con tanta comida como para alimentar a tres personas (era costumbre en la Sra Weasley). Cuando todos se disponían a devorar la gustosa comida:_**

**_-Por merlín! Por poco se me olvida… ._**

**_-Profesor, _****_Nymphadora, Bajen tenemos visita y la cena esta servida! Gritó con una fuerte voz Hagrid._**

_**Ron, Hermione y Harry entrecruzaron miradas de asombro, de quienes se trataba? Se preguntaban dentro de si!. En unos cuantos segundos bajó un hombre con pelo corto, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca como dos tallas más grande que la suya.**_

**_Cuando ya había bajado lo suficiente. Y todos vieron de quien se trataba, se levantaron de la mesa a saludarle:_**

_**-Profesor Lupin, que gusto volverlo a ver! Refutó Harry.**_

**_-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Harry. –Hermione, Ron como han estado? No me imaginaba verlos tan pronto. Los dos chicos le respondieron de una manera sencilla y cariñosa, y lo invitaron a sentarse._**

_**Dos minutos más tarde, una bella dama, con una extensa cabellera lisa de color púrpura un tanto escandaloso, vestida muy elegante de negro comenzó a descender por las escaleras.**_

_**Ron y Harry quedaron impresionados al verla, y detallaban cada paso que ella daba, era inevitable para ellos. Cuando ya estaba en la planta baja se acercó a la mesa y tomó un asiento al lado de Remus.**_

**_-Chicos, tengo el agrado de presentarles a una excelente bruja y amiga. _****_Nymphadora Tonks!. _**

**_Al oír su nombre la joven bruja hizo una mueca muy graciosa, pero a la vez de desaprobación y añadió:_**

**_-Rabeus, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me llamen Nymphadora, es un nombre un tanto bochornoso para mi, no se que estaba pensando mi madre al colocármelo._**

**_-Hola chicos! Es un verdadero placer conocerlos. Sobre todo a ti, Harry Potter! He oído muchas historias asombrosas tuyas, no puedo creer que seas tan joven y famoso. Es un verdadero placer. Replicó la joven bruja._**

**_-Bueno ya estamos todos no es así? Hagrid?_**

**_-¡Si! Molly somos todos… por los momentos claro!..._**

**_ "Por los momentos" esta palabra hizo vuelcos en la mente de los chicos, eso significaba que todavía faltaban personas, magos, brujas, quien sabe. Estaban seguro que algo grande estaba ocurriendo y necesitaban averiguarlo. _**

**_La fría y oscura noche caía en aquella casa. Las cortinas bailaban al compás del viento que por ella se deslizaba. Ya todos habían terminado su cena y disfrutado su postre._**

_**-Bueno chicos, ya voy a subir a mi habitación estoy un poco cansado he tenido un día un poco duro, nos vemos mañana temprano. Dijo Lupin.**_

_**Ya Tonks, hacía rato que se había retirado a su cuarto, y un poco más tarde le siguieron Hagrid y la Sra. Weasley, esta última no si antes decirles:**_

_**-Chicos! No se queden hasta tarde hablando, tienen que descansar por el viaje, y mañana iremos a comprar todo lo que les hace falta para su nuevo año en Hogwarts.**_

**_Harry al oír esas palabras se llenó de emoción, ya estaba ansioso por volver a lo que él quería como su hogar. Ya todos los adultos estaban arriba en sus moradas, abajo solo quedaban:_**

_**Ginny se encontraba posada sobre el cómodo mueble frente a la chimenea, Harry, Ron Y Hermione se encontraban sentados aún en la mesa, y los gemelos estaban en la cocina, trataban de convertir gelatina casera en fuerte y oscuro ron.**_

_**-Que creen que este sucediendo? Habló hermione en voz baja para Ron y Harry.**_

**_De verdad no tengo idea, seguro tiene que ver con el regreso de Ya-Saben-Quien!. Agregó Harry._**

_**Tienes razón Harry! Seguro tiene que ver con eso, he escuchado a papa decirle a mama que ya ningún lugar es seguro, que todos dondequiera que estemos, estamos en peligro. Dijo Ron en un tono un tanto nervioso.**_

_**Si eso ya lo sé, cualquiera que esté consciente lo sabe, bueno chicos debemos tratar de averiguar algo. Pero por lo pronto creo que debemos descansar, mañana tenemos que salir temprano. Terminó Harry.**_

**_Ya arriba, notaron que había varias puertas tanto del lado derecho, como del izquierdo. Poco después se dieron cuenta que las chicas dormían del lado izquierdo, Hermione se adentró en una habitación y Harry y Ron optaron por la última del lado derecho._**

**_Era un cuarto bastante grande, en él se encontraban tres camas, dos roperos, unas cuantas mesitas de noche con unas lámparas que alumbraban como el fuego los alrededores. Una ventana que reflejaba las ramas de un inmenso árbol, con el resplandor de la luna._**

**_Abrieron sus baúles y con un solo hechizo ordenaron sus cosas en los roperos, se cambiaron y se pusieron sus pijamas, y se acostaron cada uno en su cama, Harry colocó sus gafas y su varita en su mesita a su lado._**

_**Estuvieron conversando casi por una hora, sobre sus vacaciones, chicas y el enorme interés de Ron por aprender a jugar Quiddicht. Hasta que finalmente cayeron en un sueño profundo.**_

_**Se encontraba volando con su escoba por una cuidad con muchas casas exageradamente juntas… le era familiar aquel lugar!--- Era posible, Privet Drive?. Pero no estaba permitido volar fuera del mundo mágico, como podía ser posible?.**_

_**La cuidad era un caos, la gente alborotada, el trabajo, el tráfico, los muggles en verdad eras personas un poco extrañas… sobre voló un poco por la ciudad con cuidado de no ser visto.**_

**_Llegó a un lugar, una especie de callejón, habían muchas personas ahí reunidas, Harry bajó de su escoba y trato de esconderse para lograr acercarse y ver lo que ahí sucedía. Ya lo suficientemente cerca, una persona sobrellevaba aquella concentración._**

_**-Ellos han vuelto, han entrado nuevamente a nuestro mundo, no lo podemos permitir!. Gritaba, mientras más lo hacía, más la gente enloquecía de euforia.**_

**_Una anciana se acercó y preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso. Todo el mundo abrió paso, y aquella persona que llevaba el mando, se acercó y con una voz temible y aguda habló:_**

**_-Han regresado, los seguidores de Lord Vo…., del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado terminó el hombre, fueron vistos, con sus túnicas largas y asquerosas, quieren destruirnos a todos, están preparando nuestra destrucción, quieren apoderarse de nuestros cuerpos con Hechizos y maldiciones y hacernos sus fieles seguidores. No lo podemos permitir!._**

**_Tenemos que actuar!. Todos gritaban en medio de la multitud de muggles._**

**_El sol irrumpía por los ventanales en la habitación, y los chicos aun dormían, de repente un estallido estremeció la habitación haciendo que Harry y Ron saltaran de sus camas. El cuarto estaba lleno de una especie de Humo Blanco, y muchos flashes y luces de colores._**

_**-Que diablos sucede! Replicó Ron un tanto molesto.**_

**_-Genialidad, Perfección, hablaron al unísono los Gemelos Weasley._**

**_-Se trata de nuestro nuevo invento hermanito, la denominamos Bombas de Fuga, cuando estemos en una situación peligrosa solo las usamos y listo, Genial no!. Harry miraba a los gemelos con cara de asombro, no podía creer que tan lejos podían llegar con sus inventos._**

_**-Chicos mamá dice que bajen, el desayuno ya esta listo!. Habló la pequeña Weasley. Ginny, ya estaba arreglada, con una camiseta rosa sin mangas con una bufanda negra liada en su cuello, unos pantalones negros ajustados y como de costumbre su cola de caballo rojo fuego.**_

_**Harry quedo sobresaltado al verla, no podía creer como había crecido, lo que ayer era la hermanita de Ron, pero que hoy por hoy se había convertido en una hermosa chica. Y que estaba haciendo que Harry sintiera cosas extrañas en su estómago.**_

**_-Amigo muévete, vístete rápido, no querrás ver a mamá molesta. Añadió Ron. Se alistaron, Harry con pantalones azul ocuro, y camiseta manga larga negra y Ron con Sweater Marrón. Bajaron hasta la cocina._**

**_Ya se encontraban en la mesa, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, El Sr. Weasley, Los gemelos, Ginny y Hermione. Esta última vestía unos pantalones jeans azules y una camiseta blanca ajustada. Ron la miró por unos segundos y todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar._**

**_El Sr. Weasley contó un poco sobre su trabajo, añadió que el Ministerio ha enviado a personas calificadas con altos conocimientos de Magia Oscura para vigilar los distintos sitios en la ciudad. Cree necesario aumentar la seguridad ya que Ya-Saben-Quien ha vuelto._**

**_Ya todos habían comido el excelente desayuno. Y todos hablan, cada uno por su lado._**

_**-Bien chicos es hora de partir!-habló Molly Weasley.**_

_**-Y esta vez como llegaremos Sra Weasley?. Pronunció Harry.**_

**_-Muy fácil, muy cerca de aquí esta el Caldero Chorreante, asi que si nos damos prisa estaremos ahí más rápido que inmediato. Vamos!._**

**_Todos se pusieron en camino, a medida que iban caminando por los callejones del lugar, distinguían sitios un tantos extraños, Bar las Tres Escobas, Posada Calabaza Flotante, Taberna Oscura-Noche, lugares tan aterradores que simplemente ninguna persona con uso de razón entraba en ellos._**

**_Caminaron por un rato, hasta que por fin llegaron, un lugar pequeño, que al frente en la parte superior exhibía un letrero un tanto grotesco que decía: "Caldero Chorreante". Todos pasaron, era una especia de Bar, había varias personas hablando y disfrutando sus tragos._**

**_Se dirigieron a una especie de escalera que se encontraba al lado de la barra. Todos bajaron y llegaron hasta otro callejón, a diferencia que éste era mucho más ceñido y no tenía salida. Harry! Se acordó enseguida de donde estaba, en su primer año había estado ahí con Hagrid._**

**_Hagrid se acercó al final del callejón, a la pared de ladrillos, contó varios de ellos y finalmente dio varios golpes con su varita y la pared. Se abrió camino a una pequeña ciudad mágica. "Callejón Diagon"._**

**_Al entrar, lo primero que notaron a cada costado de la entrada fue a dos personas que la custodiaban (en realidad no se sabía con exactitud si eran personas o no. Eran de tamaño considerablemente grandes, y posaban una especie de máscara oscura hechizada que hacía que su rostro solo emitiera el brillo de sus ojos) vestían túnicas largas oscuras, con un emblema del Ministerio y en sus manos derechas poseían una especie de bastón largo y que en la parte superior del mismo se encontraba una piedra que emitía cada cierto tiempo destellos de luz. _**

_**Eran realmente criaturas increíbles pero a la vez temibles.**_

_**Harry no pudo contener la curiosidad e inmediatamente dijo:**_

**_-Hagrid, que son esas criaturas, por qué están por todos lados?-_**

**_-Son Guardianes Aeroux Harry, son magos altamente calificados en magia oscura, están aquí para tratar proteger de una manera u otra este lugar. Hay sospechas de que Ya-Sabes-Quien, ha estado formando un ejército de aliados, y planean un ataque devastador contra nuestro mundo._**

**_Harry con una cara de asombro, recordó con claridad los sombríos y oscuros sueños que ha estado teniendo últimamente, pero una vez más no expuso nada._**

**_-Pero están haciendo algo para evitarlo verdad, El Ministerio, Dumbledore, ellos están trabajando no es cierto. Musitó Añadió Harry!_**

**_-Si Harry, ellos se están encargando de eso. Tú no te preocupes, están a salvo con nosotros. Por los momentos no se mucho pero estoy seguro que dentro de muy poco tiempo nos informarán. Así que preocúpate por las cosas que necesitas para ir a Hogwarts._**

**_La Sra Weasley junto con Ron, Ginny y los Gemelos se dirigieron a la tienda de Madame Malkin (Túnicas para todas las ocasiones) a comprar los nuevos uniformes._**

_**Mientras que Harry le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara al Banco de los Duendes enanos "Gringotts" para sacar un poco de dinero, para poder realizar las compras. Esta aceptó con amenidad.**_

**_La calles de Diagon estaban bastante concurridas, al parecer todos habían escogido ese día para comprar sus implementos. Se dirigieron a la tienda de Malkin (ya los Weasley se habían marchado), y compraron sus nuevas túnicas largas, negras._**

**_Compraron sus libros, los necesarios para el quinto año. Franquearon por la tienda de "Artículos Mágicos" y compraron lo necesario, y una que otra broma mágica._**

**_Ya habían terminado sus compras, pero no se habían encontrado aún con los Weasley. Hermione supuso que podrían estar esperándoles en el "Caldero Chorreante" todo el mundo iba ahí. Y se pusieron en marcha!._**

_**Caminaron un rato por la ciudad y finalmente llegaron al lugar, cuando Harry se dispuso a abrir la puerta para entrar, una joven salía tan apresurada del lugar que colisionó completamente con el moreno, aventándolo tres metros por los aires, y todas sus cosas con él.**_

**_-Mmm, lo siento mucho, discúlpame, no fue mi intensión, que torpe soy! Hablaba la chica con mucho escarmiento._**

**_El moreno recogió sus cosas, ayudado por Hermione, quien miraba a la chica como si esta fuera un fenómeno. La chica se acercó a pedir disculpas, y cuando los dos chicos entrecruzaron miradas, quedaron como navegando en el espacio por un largo rato._**

**_-Harry! Como estas, que gusto verte… disculpa mi estupidez, he estado muy inútil últimamente. Suspiró la chica._**

_**-Hola Cho, Estoy bien Gracias, a mi también me alegra mucho verte, vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí. (Cho Chang era la chica que le gustaba Harry el año pasado).**_

_**-Si bueno, he venido a comprar mis cosas para el nuevo año, por cierto Harry! Has vistos las espeluznantes cosas que custodian por todo el lugar? Preguntó un poco atemorizada la chica.**_

**_-Si ya las vi. al llegar, según he escuchado las ha enviado el Ministerio de Magia, para vigorizar la seguridad, ya sabes, con el regreso de Ya-Sabes-Quien, nadie esta a salvo. Respondió el chico._**

**_-La hermosa joven al oír esto, se tornó un poco triste (Harry había metido la pata, no recordaba que Voldemort había matado a Cedrig quien era su novio el año pasado). La chica, se despidió de Harry y deseó verlo pronto en el colegio y se marchó un poco afligida._**

_**-Oye Harry, entremos, debemos darnos prisa, se hace tarde. Dijo hermione apresurada. **_

**_Los chicos entraron al lugar, éste estaba colapsado de brujos y magos, caminaron un poco hacia al final, cuando Hermione pudo distinguir muchas cabelleras rojas juntas, sin duda se trataba de los Weasley. Así que se acercaron inmediatamente. Estaban todos juntos disfrutando de jugo de calabaza, excepto la menor de los Weasley, Ginny, quien se encontraba muy a gusto en una mesita a pocos metros hablando con un chico. Harry no dudó mucho en darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era su compañero de cuarto Dean._**

_**Harry se sintió un poco molesto por la situación, no le agradaba mucho la idea de verlos juntos. Pero para su suerte, la situación cambió, Hagrid entró muy apresurado al lugar, aventando a tantas personas encontraba por el medio.**_

**_-Chicos, debemos volver, ha pasado algo muy extraño, no estamos seguros aquí!. Corremos peligro, es hora de irnos apresúrense!._**

**_Salieron avivadamente del lugar, algo malo estaba pasando, corrían peligro, sería esta otra grandiosa obra de Lord Voldemort?._**

**_Todos se encaminaron nuevamente hacia Grimmauld Place a ver lo que realmente sucedía…_**


End file.
